


The ABC's of Blitzstone

by YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone (Aya_Chi007)



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: ABC Challenge, Drabbles, M/M, Some AUs, Some Canon, idk man, self challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/YouGottaBeBlitzenMyHearthstone
Summary: I wanted to practice my writing, so I decided to give myself a drabble challenge. Each entry will be exactly 100 words.





	1. A is for Apparel

    The black clothes hadn’t been his idea. His parents, namely his father, had insisted.  _ There’s something wrong with you. We need to give a proper warning.  _ Andiron had always been kind, weaving him flower crowns of all different colors and setting them upon his head when they’d play outside.

 

    After Andiron had been killed, he wanted the black clothes. He was mourning. He was responsible. He was broken.

 

    Blitzen’s style had been shocking. He’d barely had color in his life since Andiron died. One day, Blitz draped a red and white striped scarf around Hearthstone’s neck. Surprisingly, he kept it.


	2. B is for Berry

    Humans needed to learn their berries. Blitzen scowls at the holly masquerading as mistletoe on literally everything. The stupidest tradition and they can’t even get the right berries for it. He turns into  _ Blitzen’s Best _ , fully prepared to rant and rave about it, when he sees Hearthstone waiting for him with a faint smile.   
  


    Blitzen raises an eyebrow inquisitively. Hearthstone simply points up. Hanging on the doorframe, here’s a cluster of dark green leaves and red berries above them.  _ Mistletoe? _

  
_ That’s holly and you know it,  _ Blitzen signs back. Hearthstone rolls his eyes, leaning down to kiss his dwarf anyway.


	3. C is for Call

    Friday nights, especially during midterms, are wind-down nights. Hearthstone and Blitzen crash on the couch in a mess of limbs after a long day of exams. They wriggle and readjust lazily until Hearthstone’s head is on Blitzen’s chest, looking up at him. Blitzen’s smile turns to a frown as he glances at the coffee table. He reaches over to grab Hearth’s phone, studying the screen in amusement before showing him.   
  


__ Incoming call: Father  
  


    Hearthstone snorts.  _ What is he hoping to accomplish by calling? _

  
__ Shoulders shaking from laughter, Blitzen grins.  _ I don’t know. I’m going to text him and ask though. _


	4. D is for Decisive

__ Blitzen’s always been a decision-maker. He’s a leader, able to listen calmly to two sides squabbling about an issue before settling it in a way that makes everyone happy. This though, this is almost completely out of his league.

 

    “Rose? No, not for a first date,” he mutters as he paces the florist’s shop, ignoring the owner giggling at him. His eyes scan his options before locking onto the perfect item.

 

    Hearthstone’s in all black when Blitzen picks him up. Blitzen followed suit, except for the green carnation, tucked in the lapel of his blazer, and his matching dress shirt.


	5. E is for Empty

    Hearthstone stares blankly at the empty cup in front of him on the dark bartop. He doesn’t know why he comes out. He can’t hear the music, he can’t talk to anyone, and it would have been cheaper to drink back at his apartment. At his apartment, though, there’s no one to stop him when they think he’s had enough.

 

    He looks up as the bartender comes back around, the only bartender who knows sign language.  _ I think you’re good for tonight,  _ Blitzen signs, smiling kindly as he clears the glass away. Hearthstone nods, pulling out his wallet to pay.


	6. F is for Flowers

     To say Blitzen is nervous is an understatement. He peers around the edge of his cubicle, giving him a clear view of one of the accounting clerks, Hearthstone. They’ve been back and forth for months: Blitzen learned ASL, Hearthstone bought him coffee, Blitzen bought him that scarf he always wears, Hearthstone bought him lunch for a week. It’s time for something grander.

     Right on time, a delivery man approaches Hearthstone’s desk, setting an elaborate arrangement of flowers and ribbons on the desktop. Blitzen bites back a grin as Hearth reaches out for the card, cheeks are red as the roses.


	7. G is for Gentle

    Hearthstone sighs fondly as he walks into Blitzen’s design office, only to find his boyfriend snoring into his sketchpad. He takes care to flip off the lamp before lifting Blitzen in his arms. Stupid dwarf keeps working himself too hard. When he makes it back to their bedroom, he lays Blitzen gently on top of the duvet. Smiling faintly, he studies Blitzen’s peaceful features. A surge of sheer love overcomes Hearthstone as he leans down to kiss the tip of his nose. He has to wake him, unfortunately. Blitzen will kill him if he lets him sleep in that outfit.


	8. H is for History

    History is a tricky thing, Blitzen knows that much. It’s all up to interpretation and the damage done from it is unavoidable, especially if there’s physical evidence. At least, that’s what Blitzen is trying to convince Hearthstone as he flips eagerly through the album of childhood photos he found on Blitzen’s bookshelf.

 

_ My mother dressed me,  _ Blitzen protests as Hearthstone snorts loudly at a picture of chubby toddler Blitzen dressed as a cowboy..  _ You know I would never wear anything fringed! _

  
__ Hearthstone ignores him as he turns the page, revealing a picture of an older Blitzen in his tap costume.


	9. I is for Impulse

    Hearthstone’s fingers tap impatiently against his thigh. Blitzen’s  _ right there _ , being handsome and funny. It’s not fair. The girls around him are swooning. Hearthstone couldn’t care less: Blitzen’s as straight as a curly fry. No, what bothers him is his boyfriend is  _ right there _ and he can’t kiss him. He passes behind Blitzen to go get a fresh beer. On impulse, he reaches down a hand to squeeze Blitzen’s ass. Out the corner of his eye, he sees Blitzen jump, spilling beer all over one of the girls beside him. The corner of Hearthstone’s mouth curls up in a smirk.


	10. J is for Jealous

    This was a bad idea. Blitzen doesn’t know why he ever thought it would be a good idea. He walked away from the bar just long enough to go to the restroom. When he comes back, Hearthstone is surrounded by several pretty girls and a few pretty boys as well. One of them seems to know sign language, playing interpreter. Hearthstone’s face is engaged, following along innocently. That’s all fine and good, until one of the guys rests their hand on Hearth’s lower back. Blitzen storms back over, not bothering to greet anyone before pulling Hearthstone down for a kiss.


	11. K is for Knots

    Hiding backstage in the auditorium, Hearthstone glumly works on unknotting his scarf. Being the new kid at school is never fun or easy, especially when you’re deaf. Fortunately, he doesn’t really care for this scarf, so there’s not too big of a loss if he can’t undo the tightest of the knots. 

  
    The next day when he opens his locker, there’s a new scarf, red and white stripes, sitting on top of his books with a blue sticky note.  _ You really need a pop of color with all of that black, no matter how stylish and edgy it is -B _


	12. L is for Lacking

    Some days, Blitzen’s thoughts consume him, dragging him down into a never-ending cesspool of misery. He’s a lousy dwarf, his mother’s best-known mistake, and no where near a decent fighter. He’s not even useful like Magnus, able to heal or dispel weapons. There’s so many areas in which he’s lacking, such a big gap between what he is and what he should be.

 

    He looks up in surprise as a hot mug of tea is pressed into his hands. Hearthstone smiles warmly at him, pressing a kiss to his nose before settling on the couch to resume reading his comics.


	13. M is for Madly

    Growing up, Hearthstone never understood using the term  _ madly _ to describe being in love with someone. That made it sound scary. Mad was angry, unstable. Why would you ever want a word like that to describe love?

 

     After meeting Blitzen, Hearthstone finally understands the phrase. Every time he sees Blitzen, a inextinguishable fire seems to engulf his body. He’s so hyper-aware of everything: Blitzen’s cologne, the way he smiles, how focused he is on his work.The way every single nerve in Hearthstone’s body goes haywire when Blitzen’s fingertips brush across the top of his hand. Madly in love, indeed.


	14. N is for Nails

   Blitzen doesn’t ever mention it. It’s such a small thing. His roommate, Hearthstone, has this whole goth punk vibe going: black clothes, black boots, super pale hair, a bit of eyeliner, and his nails painted black. That’s what really intrigues Blitzen is the black polish on his hands, glinting dangerously in the light of their dorm whenever Hearthstone signs something. He can’t help it. It looks nice. Hearth has pretty hands. Not that he’d ever tell him that. That’s such an odd thing to compliment someone on. But he always notices them, the light shining off the polish almost tauntingly.


	15. O is for Obeisance

Hearthstone thrashes against his captors as they lead him up the stairs into the palace. This can’t be happening, he was so careful. Blood drips from his swollen lips, staining his threadbare shirt green. Elves aren’t supposed to pass through the dwarven lands. He hadn’t known where he was and hadn’t been able to explain.

They drag him into the throne room, pushing him onto his knees in front of the thrones, a show of forced obeisance. Hearthstone still glares. The queen regards him coldly, but the prince… Hearthstone’s glare falters at how handsome he is, despite his crooked nose.


	16. P is for Pale

    Most people would compare himself and Hearthstone to day and night. Blitzen could agree that’s true, in some aspects at least. Hearthstone thrives in the daylight while Blitzen exists better in the nighttime. He can’t say Hearthstone’s his sun, though. It doesn’t make sense: he hardly ever sees the sun. If anything, Hearthstone is his moon: a pale, soft beacon of light to guide him through the darkness of the night. That what he thinks anyway, as his fingers carefully trace over the ridges of Hearthstone’s spine as they lie in bed. Hearthstone is his moon, his stars, his everything.


	17. Q is for Quixotic

    Hearthstone stares at the dwarf.  _ You can’t be serious. _

 

_ Do you have a better plan?  _ Blitzen signs at him before picking up the plastic ‘Make way for ducklings’ sign.

  
    Hearthstone still can’t tell if he’s being serious or not. He can’t see his face because of his makeshift, anti-sun outfit. Sighing, he looks back at the toy store collection of weapons. As quixotic as it is, the cute, pink Cupid’s bow and arrow set catches his eye.  _ Unfortunately, no, I don’t _ , he responds before picking up his toys. They don’t have time to argue if they want to save Magnus.


	18. R is for Rain

    The worst nights are when it rains. Blitzen tugs his trench coat around him tighter, head bent to  keep the downpour out of his eyes. First, he needs to make sure Magnus is safe for the night. Second, he needs to find out where Hearthstone is.

 

    He hates that this is their life right now. Not because of Magnus, the kid’s great. But because he and Hearth have had to spend the past two years slumming it on the streets. He swears when this is all said and done, he’s going to do something wonderful and romantic for his boyfriend.


	19. S is for Seam

    Sometimes, Hearthstone feels like a stray thread on one of Blitzen’s shirts. In the way, unraveling everything, eventually going to be discarded. He does his best to keep those thoughts out of his head, but it’s hard. Especially when his hands shake when he practices his rune magic, chest tight. He can’t hear his sobs, but he can  _ feel  _ them, making his entire body quake as he falls to his knees, arms wrapped around himself, trying to keep from bursting at the seams. That’s how Blitzen finds him before pulling the elf into his arms, holding him in strong arms.


	20. T is for Trick

    Blitzen  _ knows _ this is a bad idea. Sure, a little roommate rivalry is common, maybe even healthy. But this. This was probably taking it entirely too far. Nevertheless, he perched on the edge of the armchair closest to the door, just in case Hearthstone actually decides to murder him this time.

 

    The shower shuts off. Blitzen questions the wiseness of staying. It only take a few moments, maybe a heartbeat or two, before Hearthstone storms out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his hips and his hair cotton candy pink. Blitzen laughs so hard he falls off the chair.


	21. U is for Unusual

    When Blitzen meets up with Hearthstone at prom, he’s pretty sure he’s about to short-circuit. Hearthstone is in a tuxedo. Which, yeah, is expected. But he looks so stylish, like he might go  _ Vogue  _ and start striking poses as photographers burst out of the bushes to capture it. Not that Hearthstone isn’t always handsome, Blitzen’s just more used to him in his hoodie and-  _ did he just admit he thinks his best friend is handsome _ ?!

  
    A sharp clap gets his attention. He looks to see Hearthstone waiting, smiling faintly.  _ Let’s get this over with. Are we spiking the punch tonight? _


	22. V is for Virus

_     I hate you, I hate you so much,  _ Hearthstone signs miserably from his place next to Blitzen on their bed, both of them bundled up with plenty of warm and fuzzy blankets and pillows. He didn’t know it was possible to feel this horrible. His entire body aches. His throat is so swollen it feels like he’s barely taking in enough air. All he can do is glower and pout at his boyfriend and drink tea.  _ This is all your fault. _

  
    Blitzen scowls. _It is not._ _Blame M-A-G-N-U-S. He let me drink after him without warning me he had mono._


	23. W is for Wink

    Blitzen isn’t sure how much longer he can stand this. He’s been flirting with his fellow teacher, Hearthstone, for the entire semester. They share lunch (Hearthstone’s an ASL teacher, Blitzen teaches literature). But Hearthstone is so damn stoic, Blitzen can’t tell if he’s picking up on his body language and facial expressions. Who knew it was so hard to flirt without a voice, no wonder Ariel had so many problems. He just needs a sign.

 

    One morning, he passes Hearthstone in the hall. The corner of Hearth’s mouth curls in a smirk as he winks.

 

    Blitzen slams into the lockers.


	24. X is for X

    Hearthstone stares at the board in frustration. He has one tile left then he’ll be completely out. The gods must hate him because that last letter he has left on his little rack is X. He fights back the urge just to flip the table he and Blitzen are playing Scrabble on as he searches for a spot. If only there was a lone A where he could make AX. Resigned, he looks to Blitzen, signalling for him to go.

 

    Triumphantly, Blitzen adds his last tile, D, to the word TATTLE to make TATTLED.

 

    Hearthstone actually does flip the table.


	25. Y is for Young

_ Were we ever that young? _ Hearthstone signs to Blitzen, a faint smile on his lips.

 

    They’re at an elegant table, watching Samrah and Amir dance during their wedding reception amongst some other couples. A few feet away, Alex and Magnus are dancing as well, smiling as they twirl by the newly weds.

 

_ I suppose we were once,  _ Blitzen answers before smiling up at Hearth.  _ The details are a bit dark. You weren’t there to brighten my life back then. _

 

    That earns him a smack across the back of the head as Hearthstone’s face start flushing green. It’s worth it though.


	26. Z is for Zombie

    Hearthstone knows it’s hopeless. After months of evading zombie hordes, they had managed to get themselves cornered. Hearthstone isn’t sure how it happened The door’s going to give any second. Breathing deeply, he checks the pistol in his hand.  _ Shit _ , he only has one shot left. They’re completely out of ammunition. He looks to Blitzen, only to find Blitzen’s dark eyes already on him. Blitzen takes his hand, leaning forward to give Hearthstone a kiss that carries the words he doesn’t have time to say.

 

    Blitzen, shakily, holds up his own gun then points to his lips.

    Swallowing, Hearthstone nods.


End file.
